


Video

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [14]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Chastity Device, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Jamie follows his instructions and makes a video for Aidan, then they have a Skype call and Aidan rewards him.





	Video

Jamie had been caged for a week by the time Aidan had given him conditions of release, and the very next day he made his way to the very place this had all started, to fulfill his orders.

He checks in like he's done it a million times before - which he practically has - and makes his way towards a private room immediately. It does strike him that he could do this in public, Aidan hadn't said anything about a required setting, but he doesn't have the requisite materials. _I'll have to get a tripod for my phone..._

Once in his room for the night he undresses, sets some towels down on the bed, and gets his phone suitably placed on the bedside table. _Thank God for front-facing cameras._ Jamie retrieves his lube, the vibrant pink 7-incher Aidan bought for him, and a little pair of snips, setting them all up behind his phone. Finally, he hits record.

It's decently framed, Jamie taking up most of the field of view. He kneels and faces the camera before reaching behind it to retrieve the small scissor-like tool. Displaying them first, he lifts the cage enough to cut open the plastic lock that had forced his chastity over the last eight days, and then slowly releases himself. He sets all three items aside and begins to palm himself, gasping softly at the feeling of his own flesh for the first time in so long.

"Fuck, Danny," he breathes, and he's already getting hard. Soon, he wraps his hand around himself properly and strokes, gentle at first, until he's fully hard and upright. This isn't all Aidan told him to do, though, so he shows restraint. Reaching behind the camera once more he grabs the dildo and the lube, and then turns around and bends over, giving a lovely view of his tight, pink hole. Jamie slicks up his fingers first and prods tentatively. He could have gotten away with fucking himself over the last week, but he didn't, and the moan he gives when he forces a finger inside is plenty indicative of that. He takes his time getting himself open, panting and rocking his hips back against his own hand.

When he's ready, he turns once more, kneeling tall and giving Aidan his profile. He slicks up the toy, first with his mouth and then with a small amount of lube, and positions it upright on the bed behind him. Slowly, almost gingerly, he sinks down onto it. " _Fuck_ , Aidan!" His words are as drawn out as his descent. Jamie waits until he's fully seated on it before rising just enough to turn on the internal vibrating mechanism, an action that makes his cock twitch as it starts. He holds the vibrator in place with the hand further from the camera, and with the other hand he takes hold of his cock once more.

He tries to draw it out, he really does, but self-control has never been his strong suit and he's so tightly wound. With only a few minutes of riding his toy and gasping Aidan's name, his motions are getting intense, his voice needy. He pushes all the way down on it once more and just rocks his hips, making the toy push and squirm and vibrate against his prostate. With his right hand now free, he brings it up to tease and pinch his nipples, delivering more and more pain the closer he's clearly getting. Jamie is crying out for his boyfriend now, eyes shut tight as he pictures Aidan - his cock, his hands, his breath and voice and heat.

"Aidan! Aidan, fuck, I'm- I'm gonna come! Please, fuck, please Aidan, please let me! I fucking, I need it, I can't-!" And really, he can't stop himself. He slams his right hand against the headboard, using it to keep himself mostly upright as he comes with a shout. His whole body tenses, toes curl, grip stills as he paints his hand and the towel he had cleverly laid down in white. He keeps panting Aidan's name as he comes down, a slow float back to reality. When his eyes open again, he smiles bashfully at the camera and bites his lip.

"I um... I hope it was everything you wanted. You're my favorite." And with that, he ends the recording. Jamie flops down beside the towels and sends the file off to Aidan.

Aidan watches the video. Twice. Has to pull himself away from a third viewing because he's too hard to keep going and he doesn't want to waste his orgasm, as it were. Snatching up his phone again, he hits speed-dial for his boyfriend.

Jamie is just coming out of the shower when he hears the familiar ringtone. He grins and scoops up his phone. "Well, I dunno what you could possibly be calling about at this time of night..." His smile is audible.

Grinning, Aidan asks, "You're at Citadel?"

"Mhm. It was easier to kick me out of my flat than Sam. I can promise I'm not getting up to anything nefarious, though."

"I believe you. But I'm going to hang up now, anyway." A slight smirk. "Call down to the concierge desk and give them your name and room number. Then call me back while you're waiting for the domme to bring you a new lock."

Jamie licks his lips, "Yes, sir." He waits for Aidan to hang up, not willing to be the one to do it, and then calls the concierge as he was told. He takes a seat on the bed and rather idly touches himself, just because he still can, while he waits for his laptop to login to Skype, and then waits for the video call to go through.

"I liked your video," Aidan answers without preamble. He sets the phone on his bureau, propping it up against the base of a really ugly geometric lamp. "I watched it a couple times," he says, and though his usual cheerful grin is in place, his eyes are sharp and intent. "I thought maybe I'd reward you by letting you watch me come."

Jamie is certainly flattered by what Aidan has to say, but the offered reward makes his eyes light up. He nods enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, please. I really want that. Thank you."

Aidan laughs a little, thrilled to pieces that they're spending time together, constrained as it is. "You did really well in the cage. Was it all worth it?"

"It's stressful," he admits. "But I think that'll get easier. And it really does make me feel close to you. So... Yeah, it's worth it. I can't decide if it'll be better or worse on the road. Being locked up for my own good and not screwing fans is one thing, but not being able to blow off steam solo is something I hadn't really accounted for."

His brain is still fixed on the image of Jamie at the center of an eager screaming fan orgy, and it takes Aidan a second to move past it. He nods and asks, "Hypothetically, would you have the self-control to stay chaste without it?" Either way, he decides, the cage stays.

"Yeah, I think so. Especially if I had something else to remind me of you," he sounds almost hopeful. "Is it going to be a whole week again?"

"Maybe. But it's more likely that you'll stay in the cage until I come visit you," Aidan answers. He strokes his hand down to press against his cock, still half-hard.

Jamie furrows his brow and gives a tiny, helpless whine. "Two weeks?! Fuck, you really wanna break me, don't you?" But his eyes follow Aidan's hand despite his protest, before darting to the door as someone knocks on it. "I think she's here," his tone is intentionally ambiguous.

"Oh, great!" Aidan sits up, settling back against the headboard. "Introduce us."

At the door waits a petite brunette in thigh-high boots. She's wearing a navy blue trench coat with tiny pink ruffles at the hem, belted at her tiny the waist so that it's unclear at first whether she wears anything underneath. She raises an elegantly arched eyebrow. "Jamie Bower?"

"Right now? Unfortunately," Jamie comments with a smile, and steps aside to allow her in. "We're um, he's..." he shuts the door behind her and gets his thoughts together in the second that takes. "Aidan would like to meet you first, if you don't mind."

"Of course." She follows him in, then smiles at his phone. "Mr. Turner. I'm Mistress Lucia."

"Mistress Lucia, hi!" Aidan gives her a sunny grin. "Did you bring the lock?"

She merely raises her eyebrow again, and holds up a small plastic padlock in a black-gloved hand. "Number six-three-two-four-two."

"Excellent." Aidan cranes his neck like that'll help him see past her in the vid pick-up. "Jamie? Go on and get your cage back on."

Jamie would probably whine, maybe even complain, but they've got company and he can't make Aidan look bad in front of a guest. With a small, defeated sigh he retrieves the cage from the bathroom and steps in front of the camera with it in hand. He slips it back on with an attempt to be graceful, but there's really nothing graceful about wrapping your soft package up in hard plastic. Once it's secured he moves his hands away and gives his full attention back to the camera.

Aidan smiles at him in approval, his eyes alight. "Mistress Lucia, if you would please."

She smirks a little and takes Jamie's caged cock expertly in hand. She's gentler than she might be with another boy - she wasn't hired for fierce - and efficiently snaps the lock into place. "I'll leave you two alone," she tells Aidan, and saunters out.

Waiting until he hears the door slam, Aidan then bursts into laughter. "God. Are you sweating right now?"

"Why would I be sweating?" Aidan's amusement makes him smile broadly though, and he takes a seat on the bed. "I mean, it's hardly my first encounter with a house dom."

"Yeah, you're gonna have to tell me more about that," Aidan says with a grin, and adjusts the phone, checking his shot in the tiny window. "How do you feel now?"

"Mmm, like I'm settling back into my new normal?" He gives a little shrug, "I mean, also like I wanna cut the lock and spend all night fucking myself on my new gift... but yeah, familiar. Good."

"Be good. You have another gift coming in a week. I promise you, it'll be worth it," Aidan assures him. Although, that sudden mental image -- _all night fucking myself_... "I'm really proud of you," he says, slowly beginning to stroke his own cock

Jamie wets his lips by reflex as he watches Aidan's hand, and his eyes go soft and submissive yet eager again. "Have we really been together long enough for you to've picked up on that as my weakness? You're either very perceptive or very lucky."

"Your weakness is presents?" A soft chuckle, and Aidan drops his head back against the headboard.

Shaking his head, he corrects, "No, praise." He says it as if it's maybe something to be ashamed of. 

Opening his eyes, Aidan studies his lover. "I don't just give it to you," he says quietly, his gaze tracing the lush shape of Jamie's lips. "You earn it. Every time."

That certainly makes him blush, cheeks to chest. "Thank you," he says softly, voice quiet and teeth digging into his lip just slightly as he smiles. "And I'm really, really looking forward to watching you give me my reward."

"That's only because you're a perv," Aidan teases. He's flushing hot now, too. "I've never done this for a camera before," he confesses, grasping his cock with long slow pulls. The arousal isn't difficult to summon - it's been just lying in wait, really - but he feels self-conscious and awkward even as his prick swells to full hardness.

"You're not doing it for a camera," his voice is gentle but warm. "You're doing it for me, your adoring boyfriend who is quickly becoming your favorite porn star. I'm right here with you."

They're exactly the right words. Aidan grins and opens his eyes again. He keeps his gaze locked on Jamie's as he cups his other hand around his balls to fondle and tug. "When I saw you like that," he begins, a touch breathless, "with your ass so fucking full... And then you called my name." He shivers. "Fuck me, that was hot."

"You know I've been thinking about you when I do that for... Well, a long time? It felt very natural, just giving voice to what I usually," okay, maybe a slight overstatement, "fantasize about anyway. And it's so much easier now that I know what it really feels like to have your hands and lips on me. I'm not sure I'd be able to think of anyone other than you even if I tried, honestly."

"My hands, my lips. My cock," Aidan whispers. He narrows his eyes at the phone. "We're definitely piercing your nipples." He says it like it's a done deal, and in this moment, to his mind, it is. Flicking his wrist, he twists his hand around the crown of his cock, then down, then again.

"Anything you want. If the cage isn't indication enough, I'm giving you my body, Aidan. All yours, and if you want steel through these," he drags a hand up and thumbs one of his nipples, "then you've got it." He's straining against his cage now, and the discomfort of restriction is only serving to turn him on more. He bites his lip and palms himself despite the plastic.

"All mine," Aidan echoes. _Anything I want_. A rush of power floods his body, dizzying him. "Tell me that again," he orders softly, stroking himself faster. "Tell me you'll give me anything."

And it's a rush that Aidan likes it so much. "I'll give you anything... Anything you want, Aidan. You can pierce me and mark me, fuck me whenever and however you want, make me do anything, because I'm yours. I want to be yours, all yours."

A tiny whimper, and Aidan's climax pulses through him, Jamie's sexbomb voice like velvet in his ears. "Yes," he gasps, shuddering with pleasure and milking his cock, wet and messy and fallen headlong into bliss.

 _Jamie_ moans when Aidan comes, and whimpers as he watches his hand and cock get absolutely coated. "Fuck, I wanna clean you up," he whispers softly, eyes transfixed and tongue grazing his lips.

Aidan blinks lazily and a slow smile spreads across his face. "Two weeks," he promises, his voice husky. "You can lick anything you want."

Jamie arches an eyebrow playfully. "You know I'll hold you to that, right?"

Laughing, Aidan tells him, "When you get me all melted the way you do, I think I'm pretty bloody easy." 

Jamie just gives a Cheshire smile, not about to call Aidan easy, even though they both know it's true. "Well, I am pretty alluring. And I am your favorite."

"You are definitely my favorite," Aidan agrees with another wide-open laugh. "I think I'm kinda punchy right now," he reflects, listening to himself. "Should probably order food."

Jamie nods in agreement. "Yeah, you should. Do you wanna go? I could use a trip to the... tame side of the bar. Fuck, watching people fucking is the last thing I need right now." He laughs.

"You're good at it, though," Aidan says, rubbing the back of his neck with his clean hand. "We should do that, next visit. Hang out together and be voyeurs." Getting to his feet, he rolls out his shoulders with a sigh. "You're my favorite. I'll dream of you."

"I'll dream of you, too, have for over a week. Goodnight, Danny." Jamie smiles and waits for Aidan to hang up, then lets out a long sigh and gets himself dressed again.


End file.
